onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Line Times
The Grand Line Times was a recap supplement released into Weekly Shonen Jump because the creator Eiichiro Oda was ill one week. It went over facts already known to the series, acting both as a reminder to long time readers of events that have happened as well as being an introduction to newer readers. The information on the Grand Line Times itself was labeled as: Total No. 1600 issue: Blueberry newspaper publishing company. Bounties As well as featuring the bounty spread released with issue 435 it also recapped several known bounties throughout the series. The Times noted that the Straw Hats had done a big crime against the World Government which wouldn't go unnoticed. On top of that, it mentioned their captain now has a bounty that rivals the Shichibukai members and how they had come to achieve the bounties thus far. The change in Luffy's bounty was noted to also effect how people will view him such as the Shichibukai, Shanks and Whitebeard upon hearing about it. Blackbeard was also mentioned as being a chaotic force, a pirate with an unknown bounty and a strange presence surrounding him. The Times also recapped how a pirate gets a bounty. When a pirate commits a crime, it is straight away reported by a Marine via Den Den Mushi that a pirate has committed a crime (a note was made that in Luffy's case, the Marine who reported him wasn't much better). Afterwards, an investigation is led on the said island where the crime was committed. All crimes are examined, facts check and the threat level is determined. The one who decides the amount is Major Brandnew at Marine HQ. Mentioned bounties Within the article, it mentioned a few known bounties of certain characters at the time. It however doesn't mention all the known bounties in the One Piece world. 20,000,000 and Lower *Don Krieg *Chopper *Nami *Buggy *Arlong 50,000,000 and Lower *Sogeking *Franky *Sarquiss 100,000,000 and Lower *Crocodile *Bellamy *Sanji *Robin 300,000,000 and Lower *Zoro *Bartholomew *Luffy Above 300,000,000 *Donquixote Doflamingo Pirate Ships It mentioned that at Water 7 a ship was being built to rival Gold Roger's ship the Oro Jackson. Since the Times was written as a bystanders point of view, they neglected to mention Franky and the Galley-La company were building it. The recap chapter described the Going Merry and its dangerous and harsh life cycle. It mentioned that the Straw Hats were likely to endure even worst. The damages at Reverse Mountain, against Hina and her ships, the Skypiea Arc damage and various cannon fire she suffered. With the combining efforts of both the Galley-La company and the Franky Family, shipbuilding history was changing. For the Straw Hats, it was great that they had both of Tom's former apprentices working together as both were equally skilled and would make such their ship had both good quality materials and the latest technology. It also mentioned how Tom loved building ships and that both of them had inherited that love. The two shipwrights mentioned that pirate ships were no different from normal ships. However pirates prefer bigger ships with stern figureheads to strike fear into the hearts of their foes thus making them easier to deal with. Most pirate ship battles sooner or later turn into hand-to-hand combat situations. Usually the ship with the most methods of holding back the foe (via gadgets and weaponry) will win the fight. Pirates also rely on the element of surprise more then anything, after that it is down to the offense and defense of either side as to how events plays out in the pursuing fighting. The writer of the Times then dismissed the new ship as being a rival to the Oro Jackson, (which was made from Adam Wood) as it was the only ship that ever went around the Grand Line. D Genealogy The Times recapped on the seven men featured so far who carry the initial D in their name, calling it the hidden line. It also described that they started off as only ripples in the water which later impacted the world as a giant Tsunami. The relationship between the monster rookie (Luffy) and his parent (Dragon) was described as being an odd but noble one. Garp (wife unknown) was mentioned as the hero who clashed with Gol D. Roger in the past. Luffy fears his grandfather due to the extreme training he put him through as a child, leaving him powerless against his grandfather. Dragon (wife unknown), who leads the revolutionary army, who Luffy encountered in Loguetown plans to overthrow the World Government. The writer of the Times was impressed that Luffy brought down one of the Shichibukai and avoided the Buster Call at Enies Lobby. Luffy has now become a major pirate and his name is known throughout the world. Ace (Luffy's brother) is commander of Whitebeard's second division (mother:Portgas D. Rouge). He is currently separated from the major members of the crew on a solo mission. Luffy was dropped off to train alongside Ace. The different surnames were noted, and a suggestion put forward that Luffy and Ace might be step-brothers. The D is also found in other races. Even the Pirate King Gol D. Roger is included in the mystery. Since the GLT was written, however some answers have been solved on the mystery, making the GLT's article redundant. Marines 3 world powers *World Government *Shichibukai *Yonkou Additional supplements Chapter 554 This was a supplement released alongside the 15 page chapter 554. This seemed to have been mostly a stand in for the shortened chapter, as it was well below the standard pages per chapter One Piece normally sees. This supplement was focused mostly around Blackbeard. Category:Manga Category:Will of D